User talk:KCCreations
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flock's Homes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MRN (talk) (blog) Got the Right Wiki, ;) Lol, don't worry, I'm not a stalker, though I read your profile, ;P. And yes!, you found the correct wiki in need of serious help. Glad you're here, :D If you have any editing problems or questions, please feel free to leave a message on my wall! ;) Happy editing! Best wishes, Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 22:20, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Adding Categories Hi there, KC! From now on, before adding new categories, please notify an admin first and gain his or her approval before doing so. For example, the category real-life places is not necessary as the in the story, the setting takes place in modern US - but yes, your animal characters category is necessary as we need distinction between animals and such. And if you're just trying to earn the badges...well, know there is a limit between rightly earning them and abusing them. Thanks. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 22:29, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lol, I thought you weren't doing it on purpose. But aside from that, thanks for all of your contributions on this wiki so far! Who knows? One day you might become an admin, ;) MRN (talk) (blog) 22:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: No, it would not be. Characters -- main, minor, male, female, would be enough. MRN (talk) (blog) 16:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your contributions to this wiki. You are awesome! Sorry for missing out more and more as well, too. I'll try to get on, preferably on the weekends, but with school, what can I say? Thanks again. :D MRN (talk) (blog) 22:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Just looking through and noticed it was your birthday. So... happy birthday! RE: No, no, no, you've done a really great job in everything! Keep it up, ;) Yeah, I'm missing out more and more, and at this point, I don't really care how you turn the pages into a better layout or categorizing everything -- it seems fine to me, ;). Again, I'll do my best to keep an eye on things when I can, ;) Thanks to YOU. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 18:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Soon Kk, I'll delete right to it, Nudge and Angel SOARING. Personally, right now, I can give you admin rights, but I'm afraid of abuse (which relates nothing to you, of course). I'm confident of your abilities, except with admin rights? That's a whole new level of learning stuff, so before I can give them to you, maybe you should visit the Community Central and sniff out as much information as you can about being an admin. And with me, I've been here since the last year May 2013, so I can personally teach you when I have the time. ;) Soon to be admin, KC. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) 17:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) A little time Right now, I've a little time. Perhaps I can tell you some things? ;) Admin MRN (talk) (blog) My Goals So, as you might've heard, this wiki was pretty messed-up when I came, so I put myself to set things right. I keep by my blog to keep track of things, and going through (have you known this existed(?), ;) love the ABC order) is pretty hard work and with real life, I've never been able to finish. I've only managed to go through the A section and start on B. I was wondering, a little help? Once you became admin, can you help me keep this blog up-to-date while you go through the list and edit them alphabetically? It'll be greatly appreciated. And if you don't have anything else to edit, these are the templates I use: * Template:Help Edit * Template:Vandalism Warning Happy editing, Admin MRN (talk) (blog) RE: Yup, that's basically what I'm in the process of doing right now, ;) Admin MRN (talk) (blog) Just Stuff First off, love the way you managed to get the tabbers work right on the book pages, ;). Second, if you become admin, shouldn't you agree we should know each other better? So first question, why do you want to become admin? Second, do you like editing in source or visual mode better? Third, how much do you know in navigating this wiki? Thanks in advance. Just testing you to see what you already know and what you still have to learn. Admin MRN (talk) (blog) PS. saw you learned how to use glow headers in your user page and managing your signature, ;) RE: You're welcome! Love the spirit, ;P. Hmmm, where are they posted? If they're posted on individual user pages let them be. If they're just randomly uploaded or on the actual pages, delete them. Admin MRN (talk) (blog) RE: Sorry for late reply. But yeah, whatever you feel is necessary to do with those pics. Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) Fanfic New Wiki Hey, heard you found the old Maximum Ride Fanfic Wiki. But as a matter of a fact, I created another fanfiction wiki just because I was lazy to adopt the old one and wait for a whole month before I can make the major changes and I wanted the URL to remain the same as this one, starting with the. So I was wondering... a little help? Can you copy and paste the stories from the old wiki to the new one? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for all you've done! Here's the link: Maximum Ride Fanfiction Wiki Regards, Admin, MRN (talk) (blog) PS I'll make you admin too if you want over there. But until I get back from school, :(